story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera (MMfL game)
Vera (ヴェラ U~era) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). A polite and thoughtful girl who serves as the librarian's assistant. Vera is shy, quiet, and extremely serious. Regardless, she is deemed polite and cool by other people. Strangely, Vera likes fish and yams but detest potatoes for some reason! She loves to study about nature, much to the chagrin of other girls in town. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *The Library *13:00 to 16:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vera has 5000 XP or more As the player walks into the library, Vera seems to be busy looking for some books. Vera explains that her parents asked her to check on something but there are too many books to find where anything is. Choice 1: Good luck! Result: -1000 XP with Vera Her parents will probably be mad if she doesn't finish today. Vera has to get back to work. Choice 2: Do you want me to help? Result: +1500 XP with Vera Vera feels bad for asking the player for help, but if he insists then she just has to accept your kind offer. Vera asks the player to help her find the book titled Path To Ores. The two of us keep looking until we locate the book in the far back of Library. Vera is really glad the player was able to find it so quickly, and now she can finish her work. Purple Love Event *The Library *10:00 to 14:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vera at a Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Vera's Black Love Event The player enters the Library to find Vera writing a book. Choice 1: What are you writing? Result: +2000 XP with Vera Choice 2: I'd like to read a book. Result: -2000 XP with Vera Blue Love Event (Confession) The player must give Vera a Ring to see the rest of her Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Vera must have 30,000 XP or more. Yellow Love Event *The Library *10:00 to 14:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vera at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Vera's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Vera The player enters Library and see Vera. She asks why the player came for. Choice 1: I came to read. Result: +3000 XP with Vera Choice 2: Just dropping by. Result: -3000 XP and +1 DP Gold Love Event *Out of your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Vera at a Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Vera's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Vera Vera already finished with her work. She has some free time, and Vera comes by for a chat. Vera asks if the player would like to go hang out with her somewhere. Choice 1: Where should we go? Result: +4000 XP with Vera Vera decides that the player gets to choose where he wants to go, but can't decide. Vera thinks it wouldn't be good if the player was worried on what to do, so she makes the decision that the two of us will take a walk. We go walk together when coming upon the flower-bed near Crossroads. The player has to explain what the well is to her, and she find it facinating for some reason! Next, the two of us go down to the beach, where we have to explain the goo is on top of the boulder is Nori. Vera tells you she is enjoyed learning about these thing today and appreciates the player's words. Choice 2: I still have to work today... Result: -5000 XP and +2 DP Vera politely apologises herself in return and leaves House Area. ' ' Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Vera on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Vera will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the two will go to Vera's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Vera will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Vera will have light blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy's clothing will be grey while the girl's clothing will be mauve. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Davy (Boy Player)/Vera (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Rival Event #2 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Davy (Boy Player)/Vera (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Alexandra at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or less Vera approaches Davy and asks him to join her elsewhere. He agrees, having nothing better to do and they approach a flower-bed to observe the location. Vera asks him if this is where Davy met her mother at with Alexandra and he confirms this, but after murmuring that Vera wishes she was the one they met, Davy curiously asks for a follow up, as he didn't hear her entirely. Vera becomes overwhelmed by nerves and tries to insist its nothing, only to clam up and run away from him. As Davy expresses confusion, Alexandra (who was nearby) scoffs and he asks her what happened. Rival Event #3 *Library *15:00 to 17:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Davy (Boy Player)/Vera (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *Alexandra at a Blue friendship status (20,000 XP) or less Vera approaches Davy again, this time inviting him to the library, where she brings up the new health drink she made and asks him if he'd like to try it. Davy agrees, but he becomes sleepy all of the sudden and passes out, much to Alexandra's alert when she happens to witness this. She tries waking up her brother when demanding answers, and Vera's calm nature worries her further. Alexandra explains that she wanted to speak to Vera privately, then apologises for doing this knowing it was kind of extreme. She really didn't want him to hear her though, and she confesses to Alexandra that she is in love with him. However, Alexandra already knew, saying that everyone besides Davy could see it. She thinks there might be more to it though, and Vera explains that she was also hoping that they could become good friends. Alexandra claims that she always saw her as a friend though, but Vera thought she always disliked her, and Alexandra explains that this was only because she was angry at her brother for being so oblivious. The girls agree to be good friends as Davy begins to recover, and he hurriedly apologises for falling asleep so suddenly. Vera mentions the talk she had with Alexandra, but they refuse to tell him what actually went on, causing him to wonder if something happened. Rival Event #4 *Library (Vera's bedroom) *22:00 to 00:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Davy (Boy Player)/Vera (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Vera asks Davy why he is always so caring towards her, and Davy explains that because Vera comes from wealthy family he was hoping that by speaking to her so much she would feel more comfortable with herself in an unfamiliar setting. Vera (in her sarcastic way) asks him that by now he must know a lot about her, so she asks him what she has on her mind at that moment. He suspects it's a "Marriage Proposal" and Vera asks him to say it. He requests her hand in marriage and she happily accepts at his insistence. As they celebrate their love for each other, she tells him that he must make her happy. If not, she would never forgive him. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Davy and Vera; with Davy wearing a tuxedo and Vera wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and players will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Davy and Vera already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Davy or Vera, the player will be transported into Davy's bedroom at his house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Davide. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes